Rhoedy's Bet
by Haytar96
Summary: Rhodey and Tony play a game of Halo and Rhodey makes a bet with Tony. Rated T for language! Pepperony!


**(A/N Ok so I'm a big Halo fan (A video game for those of you who don't know) and I thought it would be awesome if Pepper beat Rhodey in a small game and impress Tony. Though she doesn't need to! Pepperony! A friend of mine gave me the idea for this so enjoy!)**

Pepper walked into Rhodey's room to find her two best friends playing a game. "What ya guys doing?" Pepper asked over Tony's shoulder. "Halo shhhh Pepper almost….." Tony said pushing buttons on the controller. "Done!" Rhodey said laughing because he won. Tony hung his head. Rhodey was grinning at Tony. "Remember our bet Tony!" Rhodey said grinning. "What's the bet?" Pepper asked curious.

**30 Minutes ago:**

"Hey Tony want to play Halo?" Rhodey asked holding up a game controller. Tony looked up from his POD. "Sure" Tony said getting up following Rhodey to his room.

"Ha! Won again!" Tony said grinning at Rhodey who had his head in his hands. Rhodey sighed and looked up at the teen genius. Tony's phone went off_. Text message from Pepper Potts: Hey Tony can I come over? My dad has his girlfriend over and I might go insane! "Like OMG Pepper we should go shopping!" Help me! _ Tony laughed at Pepper's text and wrote back _Haha sure Pep come on over we're in Rhodey's room playing X-box. _

"That Pepper?" Rhodey asked smiling at his oblivious friend. "Uh ya she's coming over." Tony said smiling. "Hahahaha Hey Tony how about a bet?" Rhodey said coming up with a plan. "Sure. What's the bet?" Tony asked putting away his phone. "If you win this game I will do your homework for a month." Rhodey said smiling thinking _I'm really hope I win! _Tony smiled and asked "And if you win….?" Rhodey smiled then continued "If I win you have to tell Pepper that you love her and I know you do so don't deny it!" Tony's eyes widened. "I-I she's just my friend Rhodey! I-don't feel that way about her…" Tony stuttered blushing and thinking _I'm lying through my teeth. _

"You are a really bad liar Tony." Laughed Rhodey. Tony blushed "Ok so I do love her!" Tony hissed blushing more. "I KNEW IT!" Rhodey said laughing. "Ok let's play! I want you to do my homework for a month!" Tony said quickly changing the subject. But Tony couldn't concentrate on the game because Pepper kept popping into his mind. _Damnit! Died again!_ Tony thought gritting his teeth.

**Present: **

"I'm going to get a drink…" Tony said nervously leaving the room. Pepper raised an eye brow "What's wrong with Tony?" she asked picking up the controller and sitting in Tony's spot. "Hehe Ummm you will find out later." Rhodey said chuckling. "Do you want to play? Do even know how to play?" asked Rhodey. Pepper rolled her eyes "I know how to play video games Rhodey!" she said giving Rhodey a dirty look. Tony walked back into the room holding three cans of soda. "Ok Pepper don't get angry when you don't win though…" Rhodey laughed.

After a few games with Pepper Rhodey was ready to rage. "Haha won again!" Pepper said smiling at the two shocked boys. "Halo is one of my favorites" Pepper said handing Tony his controller. "Well I'm going to go get my bag, I left it in the armory yesterday then maybe we can play Call of Duty." She said walking out the door. The boys looked at each other "Well damn!" Rhodey said laughing. Tony smiled "That's my girl…well hopefully" he said. Rhodey nudged Tony toward the door. "Go on man then. We did have a deal." Rhodey said smiling. Tony took a deep breath and went after Pepper.

"Hey Pep!" Tony said catching Pepper outside the armory. "Hey Tony…what's up?" Pepper asked punching in the code so the armory door will open. "I just wanted to tell you something…I- ummm Hehe well…." Tony took a deep breath _how do you tell a girl you love her?_ Tony thought.

Pepper turned to face him "You ok Tony? Are you dying? Oh does it have to do with team Iron Man? Do you have to wipe my memory for real? Did I do something wrong-"Pepper was cut off by Tony yelling "Pepper!" Pepper became quiet. Tony moved forward closing the distance between them. "I'm trying to tell you I love you but you're talking way too much!" Tony said rubbing the back of his neck. Pepper stood there in shock and a smile slowly formed on her face and she blushed. "Tony I'm no Whitney Stane…" Pepper said confused on why this god like boy loves her. Tony smiled and moved closer to Pepper. "That's why I love you. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and so much more than Whitney!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Pepper hugged Tony back and said "I love you too!" Tony smiled and laughed and kissed the girl of his dreams.

**(A/N Ok soooo a quick Pepperony story where Pepper kicks Rhodey's ass in Halo! Please review! And thank you so much SilverPedals1402 and PercyJacksonLover14 for your AWESOME reviews on my New Found Power chapter!**


End file.
